


Learning To Knock - John

by Claire



Series: Learning To Knock [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John doesn't look at anyone as he all but runs back to his quarters





	Learning To Knock - John

John doesn't look at anyone as he all but runs back to his quarters, people and corridors overlaid with stunned blue.

His BDUs are open before the door is even closed. _Lock, lock, lock_ being thought into the room even as his fingers wrap around his hard cock.

He jerks himself once, twice, before he's coming, harder and faster than he's ever done before when it's been nothing but his own hand.

He slumps back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, fingers still wrapped around his twitching cock.

If he closes his eyes, he can still see the blue of Rodney's eyes, wide and shocked as his orgasm hits him under John's gaze. If he closes his eyes, he can still hear the gasped out breath that sounds too much like his own name. If he closes his eyes, he still wishes he hadn't run.


End file.
